Star Wars The Clone Wars Season 7: Episode 1
by TheUltimate OneYt
Summary: In this episode, the grand army of the republic is returning to Geonosis for a third time Yes I know season 7 is now out in cannon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Return

As the Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace Anakin felt saddened at the sight of Geonosis. He had hoped he would never have to come back here again. The clones who gave their lives here helped turn the tide of the Clone Wars for the Republic. He felt saddened at the sight of it. He remembered all of it. Every scream, every explosion and every blaster shot.

They were back here for hopefully the last time on a mission to kill or capture the separatist leaders. If it went according to plan this should be one of the last battles of the clone wars.

They were so desperate to win that they had pulled out as many clone commando squads as they could and bought half the grand army of the republic. In total it was something like 5 million troops, 1 million space/atmosphere vehicles and 1 million land vehicles.

'General we are be preparing to enter the atmosphere, you need to go and brief you troops'. That was 22 a clone trooper, who had just been promoted to Admiral. " OK 22 I'm going now" Anakin replied. He left the bridge and walked down to the armoury. Usually Jedi do not carry any more weapons than their lightsaber, but today Anakin wasn't keen to relive what happened at the second battle of Geonosis. He had been surrounded by battle droids with out any backup or his lightsaber. Today he was going to be carrying a DC-5w the most hi powerd side arm in the entire Republic army and navy. When they reached the central hive he would step into a mech suit that was equipped with a DC-23 minigun, the Big brother to the standard minigun; and a slot to put his lightsaber that was remotely activated so he could fight with it as well.

After he visited the armoury he headed down to the hangar to brief the 501st legion. "General on deck!" The voice of Captain Rex rang out and echoed around the hangar. The entire 501st command group sprang to attention. "At ease soldiers". "Here is our strategy, The 41st attack corps will attack the main hangar and disable the main hangar bay. They will then meet up with the flame cor and torch the whole place. Most of the army will be attacking on the north or east sides if the droid factory and main hive. Our mission along with the 212th is to destroy the cannons and the tank factory that supports the enemy. We will be dropping out side of the main radar and using speeder bikes and gunships to get to the cannons. Any questions?". There were no questions so he dismissed them all except for Fives and Rex. "We need to find the extra supplies of ammunition and shells left behind after the last siege. Get the men you have chosen ready to leave as soon as possible". He said to them. They both saluted and walked away to the guship that was going to carry them to the ground.

Anakin walked over to the same gunship and joined them. "Inserts going to be hot sir" said Rex. "I know Rex, we just need to get to the rondeaveu intact so we can start the mission" Anakin replied. "Doors open in 15 seconds… 14 seconds" The voice of the opening sequence enganged. "Prepare yourselves!" Anakin yelled. "Doors open" came the mechanical voice. "Here we go boys!" Yelled Fives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Insert

They were swarmed the moment they opened the doors. Explosions rocked the cruiser as they opened the doors and Anakin realised how much the ships gyros had absorbed the shock. The geonosian A.A guns were creating havoc among the Republic strike craft trying to land, let out the troops and take off again. When they landed at the target and opened the doors they were instantly met by explosions and blaster fire.

"Go Go Go! Shouted Rex once the doors were open enough. The group ran to their stations as soon as they could. Some went to the medical walker while others went to the front line and walkers. "Rex gather the squad and meet me by the speeders. We need to get going now before the front line breaks and meets up with the 212th". " agreed sir replied rex". "All right all troopers retreat and meet up with the 212th.

As all of the troopers were loading on to the gunships a sniper opened fire on the killing 2 in a matter of seconds. "Go Go Go! Yelled Anakin. Pilot get those doors closed!". Soon they had lifted off and spotted the sniper. "Sir… it's one of our own" said the pilot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Traitor

Once the ship had lifted off, they quickly located the sniper and once they had trained their weapons on him a team went down and arrested him. "So soldier?" asked Rex, "Who are you and what were you doing shooting us?" "You'll never get anything out of me" The soldier said in a clicking drone similar to the geonosians. ' _Brain worms',_ Anakin realised.

Just then a worm came out of the soldiers nose and Anakin sliced it in half just in time because it had made a leap at the nearest soldier.

"Whew close one General" said Fives. There was a chorus of agreement all around the gunship. "I agree fives, Now let's get to those guns!" Two hours later they were just 1 cKick out of the guns radar.

"All right, lets mount on the speeders and AT-RTs." "General!" Captain Rex's voice rang clear over all the noise. "My squad is ready." "Good Rex choose someone else to lead it. I want you here with me". "Very well General. Lieutenant Mac"! Rex called out."Yes sir"? "I want you to lead the squad". "Why sir?" Mac asked, "The General wants me to stay here". Rex replied. "Yes Sir! Thank you sir.

As Mac walked away Rex made a signal to two of the troopers. They slammed him to the ground and put a pair of Magna cuffs on him. "What is the meaning of this!" Mac yelled. "Lieutenant Mac. You are under arrest for plotting against the senate and infecting a clone trooper with brain worms". Rex said in return. Once they had bundled him into a Q.E.H.A.V. They continued on the windswept flight through the geonosian deserts.


End file.
